


Unlimited Bento Works

by Sparkleaf



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkleaf/pseuds/Sparkleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece for FrauMaestra, who goes and checks out the new food truck on the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlimited Bento Works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrauMaestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauMaestra/gifts).



Whistling, Maestra approached the roach coach on the street corner. "Hello! Welcome to Unlimited Bento Works," said the twin-tailed girl at the window plea. "May I take your order?"

"Grilled miso and shrimp," said Mae, pulling out her wallet. "To go, please!"

The window girl nodded. "Emiya-kun, customers are here, so get to work," she called sweetly, stepping away from the window.

A voice from inside answered. "Eh, already? I'll be up in just a minute. I didn't get much rest last night."

Immediately, Rin's smile darkened into a scowl. "H-hey! You can't nap right now," she snapped. Mae heard someone getting shaken vigorously by the shoulders. "We have a customer! A paying customer!"

The blond girl in the cab poked her head back into the tiny kitchen. "Shirou? Rin? What is all the commotion?"

"Ah, Saber! Come help me wake up Shirou. He needs to cook, but he won't get up

The air shifted. Gulping, Maestra looked around as the wind on the street corner began to pick up. "Oh, is that so?" said Saber, her words becoming more threatening without changing in pitch or volume. "This is what happens when you sleep in the shed and wake early while not fully rested. Shirou. You must not deny the world the fruits of your your gift!"

With a shrill chirp, Mae sprang back as the food truck shook. "S-Saber! Please, wait!" begged the cook. A cot creaked as he rolled out out, feet landing on the floor with thumps. "I apologize, Saber! I was not thinking. I will go prepare the customer's order now."

Slowly, Mae exhaled as the wind in the interesection calmed down again. "Very good," said Saber, placated. "I am glad you understand."

The cook gave a nervous laugh. "Tohsaka-san, I apologize to you as well. You struggled to get me out of bed when I should be waking up on my own, and even needed Saber's assistance. I am sorry!"

The window girl's voice shook. "Wh-what does that mean?" she stammered. "I-it's not like I was worried about your health or anything! I just need to make sure my gemstone funds don't go dry, that's all. B-baka!"

After ten minutes or so, the girl at the window finally reappeared with Maestra's order. "We apologize for the long wait," said Rin sweetly, once again wearing the polite smile of an honors student. "That'll be 685 yen, please."

Sweating profusely, Mae handed the money up to the window. "Thank you." Taking her fresh boxed meal and receipt, she quickly left the intersection, feeling very uncomfortable.


End file.
